1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the mechanical arts. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a liquid dispensing assembly for hydroponically cultivated plants.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydroponic cultivation is a well known method of sprouting and growing plants, vegetables, flowering plants, trees and novelty plants, such as Venus-Fly-Traps, among others, in a soil-less environment. But, water and nutrients normally available in natural soils must be supplied to the hydroponic environment.
Water and nutrients can be supplied to hydroponically cultivated plants by various means. One popular method utilizes a drip hose connected to a pressurized water source. Actuating a manual or automatic valve interconnecting the drip hose and the pressurized water supply starts and stops the irrigation process.
Such a system has several drawbacks. One drawback is that there must be a source of pressurized water to operate the drip hose. Absent such a source, this design cannot be used.
Another drawback is the lack of uniform distribution of liquid nutrient to each plant. Pressure changes in a relatively long, high pressure drip hose result in varying rates of distribution as compared to a more uniform distribution that is characteristic of a low pressure system and in particular a low pressure system having a plurality of distribution members.
Another drawback concerns the delivery of a water-nutrient mixture. Since the water source is pressurized, nutrients that will be mixed with the water must be introduced under pressure into the pressurized water stream. The requirement for a pressurized nutrient source and mixer to obtain the proper proportions of water and nutrients increases the cost of the system.
Yet another drawback is the requirement for a high pressure valve. In particular, an automated system will require a solenoid type or similar control valve. Such valves increase the cost of the system and increase the likelihood of failure.
Each of these drawbacks also increases the number of components in the system and thus its complexity. Moreover, the system reliability is reduced since increasing the number of components also increases the number of failure points and therefore the potential for failure to occur.
Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for a liquid nutrient dispensing assembly providing for dispensing of water and nutrients despite the absence of a high pressure water source. There has existed a further need for a dispensing assembly providing for more precise mixing of water and nutrients. There has existed a still further need for a simplified liquid nutrient dispensing assembly providing for the reliable and uniform distribution of water and nutrients. The present invention satisfies these and other needs, and provides further related advantages.